Generally, a humidifier may keep indoor humidity at an appropriate level, so the humidifier can prevent various respiratory diseases and maintain a pleasant atmosphere even in a dry place.
Such a humidifier may operate in various humidifying methods. Among these humidifying methods, the evaporative humidifying method is the structure in which water is supplied to a water collecting tank of the humidifier, a humidifying fabric is wet by rotation of a water turbine disposed in the water collecting tank, and ambient air is forced to pass through the humidifying fabric by a fan, so that the air turns into humid air and the humid air is discharged to the outside of the humidifier.
Since the water collecting tank of the humidifier has water, the scale may be formed on the inner wall of the water collecting tank and an environment in which microbes can reproduce easily may be formed. There is a problem that odor is generated from the water in the water collecting tank due to this. As a result, the consumer often has to clean the water collecting tank of the humidifier.